Life in technicolor
by Sirelo
Summary: Serie de drabbles y viñetas Sorato; canon o AU. —XII, There has been better days —Han pasado dos años desde que Sora decidió dejar las cosas con Yamato. Dos años y treinta y tres días si se pone meticulosa.
1. Fortune

**Título:** Fortune  
 **Palabras:** 1,397 **  
Summary:** —¡¿Ves?!—chilla—. El horóscopo tenía razón, ¡hoy ibas a encontrar al amor de tu vida! **  
Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

Sora ve a Mimi por dos segundos y luego suspira, no hay manera en que esté hablando en serio. Espera que continúe con su lectura, pero al parecer está esperando una respuesta a su pequeña oración. Decide seguirle la corriente, al fin y al cabo, están aburridas.

—Mira que interesante —dice, con desgano, no creyendo en absoluto todo lo que Mimi le ha dicho.

Pero ésta ignora su obvia apatía y continúa en lo suyo.

—Ajá. Pero lo más importante es que, según la revista, ¡lo conocerás hoy!

Sora bufa.

—No me digas—replica con sarcasmo—. ¿Y también dice el nombre completo, dónde trabaja y número de cuenta bancaria?

—No, no da tantos detalles —responde Mimi y Sora le lanza una mirada significativa—. ¡Ya sé que no es cierto! Pero, ¿al menos podrías seguir el juego? —se baja del mostrador donde está sentada y coge un trapo—. Iré a terminar de limpiar las mesas —es lo único que dice antes de marchar.

Sora vuelve a suspirar.

No es que no quiera jugar a que le creen a las tonterías que dice el horóscopo con Mimi —vamos que han pasado más de dos horas viéndose las uñas y conversando sobre nada en particular—, pero lo cierto es que lo de la fortuna es tonto... muy, muy tonto. Cuando le dijo a Mimi que lo leyera, pensó que iba a hablar cosas sin sentido: «encontrarás un nuevo empleo, te ganaras la lotería, alguien de tu pasado regresará», o cualquier estupidez de esa índole. Claramente no pensó que se fueran a ir tan a lo básico. Según la revista, Sora va a encontrar el amor pronto, en el lugar que menos espera y va a ser instantáneo porque, claro que eso es posible.

¡Cómo si eso no dijera para todos los signos! Además... ella no está buscando el amor. Tiene citas regulares, con personas quizá no tan gratas, pero nadie puede culparla de que no lo esté intentando; que no haya conectado con ninguno es culpa de ella, y sólo de ella. Niega con la cabeza para olvidar el tema, falta poco tiempo para que sean las cuatro y eso significa que habrá más movimiento en la cafetería, ya que es la hora en que los universitarios de la tarde entran, y necesitan su dosis de cafeína diaria.

Coge otro trapo y camina en dirección opuesta a la de su amiga, al fin y al cabo… el día apenas está por comenzar.

.

.

—¡Te dije que era descafeinado, pelirroja! —grita una voz chillona y Sora pone los ojos en blanco, aparentemente los estudiantes están más necesitados de café que otro día.

Bueno, es lunes y obviamente la mayoría está con resaca. La muchedumbre hace que a Sora le cueste identificar un poco a la mujer, pero logra hacerlo después de un rato; alta, morena, con aire de mala actitud que se le sale de los poros. Genial.

—Lo siento —le dice mientras recibe el café—, a la próxima tendremos más cuidado —la mujer hace una mueca y ella finge una sonrisa. Se dirige a tirar el café al lavamanos pero una voz la detiene.

—¡Puedes dármelo a mí, si quieres! —dice la voz—. Seguro que está como lo pedí.

Sora se voltea rápidamente, porque no puede creer que haya un alma tan buena entre tanta gente, si lo votaba se lo hubieran descontado del salario. Busca ver entre los rostros quién tiene la pinta de salvador, pero no hay nadie: sólo un montón de gente desesperada, y un rubio guapo; se reprende mentalmente, no es momento de babear por los clientes. Sigue buscando con la mirada, pero no encuentra nada, aparentemente alucinó. Prosigue a continuar con su proceso de tirar el café no querido, pero es detenida nuevamente.

—¡Te dije que me lo dieras! —esta vez sí logra ver al dueño de la voz, y... santo cielo, ¡es el rubio guapo!—. Café negro sin azúcar, como me gusta.

Sora está estupefacta, pero de igual manera camina hacia él, le da el café y luego cae en la cuenta; el café no es negro, tiene leche y azúcar, mucha azúcar. Se detiene enfrente de él y se muerde el labio inferior, _¡oh buen hombre guapo! Es muy lindo lo que intenta hacer, pero el destino del café es ser tirado_.

Se recuesta en el mostrador para que nadie más escuche lo que tiene que decir y lo invita a hacer lo mismo con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza. Él capta el mensaje y se recuesta un poco, tiene la mirada llena de sorpresa.

—Lo siento —susurra ella—, pero el café no es amargo, es más bien lo contrario a amargo —dice y él sonríe. A Sora le flaquean las piernas.

—No importa, estoy tan desesperado de café que me lo tomaré igual —contesta, con el mismo tono íntimo que ella empleó.

—¿De verdad? —pregunta Sora, totalmente embobada.

—Claro, además... ¿quién toma el café descafeinado?

Ella, ella toma el café descafeinado, pero no es momento de confesar cosas como esas.

—Nadie, nadie toma el café descafeinado —miente y le entrega, por fin el vaso de café—. Ojalá lo disfrute, ¡y vuelva pronto!

—Volveré, eso es seguro —responde él—; el servicio aquí es encantador —Sora se sonroja y él asiente en despedida—. Nos vemos, pelirroja —dice por último.

Ella lo ve salir no creyendo lo que acaba de pasar, ¿acaso ella acaba de coquetear con un cliente? Oh Dios... ¡ella lo hizo! Está a punto de hiperventilar, cuando las habilidades mentales de Mimi la hacen no volar hacia ningún lado.

—Exactamente Takenouchi —le dice con tono burlón—, acabas de coquetear con el rubio guapo mientras el pobre Hida y yo nos las apañábamos con los demás universitarios desesperados.

—¿Fui tan descarada? —pregunta asustada.

—Oh, sí... parecía que no interesaba nadie más, sólo él y su brillante sonrisa —sigue burlándose Mimi.

Ella quiere golpearse el rostro.

—¿Por qué no me detuviste? —la encara—. Me viste haciendo el ridículo con un hombre que posiblemente no volveré a ver nunca y no me detuviste. ¡Vaya amiga eres! —Sora está demasiado concentrada quejándose, por eso tarda en notar la mirada que le está lanzando su amiga—. ¡¿Qué!? —pregunta ya con algo de mal humor pero ésta no dice nada, más bien le hace un gesto con los ojos; que voltee.

Sora voltea rápidamente, porque seguro es un cliente. Y claro que lo es, pero no cualquiera; el rubio.

—Olvidé algo —dice luego de un pequeño silencio, dónde el rostro de Sora muta de enojo a pánico.

—¿Que al fin y al cabo sí quería su café amargo? —pregunta y puede oír la risa mal disimulada de Mimi atrás de ella. Traidora.

—No, el café está perfecto —dice él—, pero... —coge el brazo de Sora y ella se sorprende, ¿qué trata de hacer? Lo ve sacar un marcador de su pantalón y lo abre con la boca; bien, eso es fue un poco erótico. Escribe algo en su brazo y luego lo suelta, vuelve a tapar el marcador —. Ese es mi nombre, doy clases de música aquí cerca, soy el nuevo maestro que frecuentará esta cafetería.

Sora no sabe qué decir pero, ¡gracias Dios por las amigas que sí!

—Oh no se preocupe, aquí lo esperaremos gustosas... —Mimi jala su brazo y lee el nombre—. Señor Ishida.

—Sólo Ishida está bien para empezar —dice él y ve su reloj de muñeca—. Tengo que irme, la clase no tardará en iniciar, ¡nos vemos pronto!

—¡Adiós! —se despide Mimi por las dos, porque Sora aparentemente perdió la capacidad de hablar—. ¡¿Ves?!—chilla—. El horóscopo tenía razón, ¡hoy ibas a encontrar al amor de tu vida!

El rostro de Sora brilla en rojo tomate porque todo es demasiado irreal; ve su brazo y lee el nombre completo: Yamato Ishida, tiene que admitir que fue bastante original a la hora de decirle su nombre, cualquier persona normal sólo se lo hubiera dicho y ya, pero él buscó contacto con ella. Aún le quema el brazo por el suave tacto de su mano.

¿De verdad el horóscopo tenía razón? Nah, esas son puras estupideces; la fortuna, el horóscopo, la suerte, ¡todo es mentira! Lo único real es el destino, y Sora espera —muy en el fondo— que él sea el de ella.

* * *

¡Hola! Me tomó mucho tiempo tomar la decisión pero lo hice. Verán... en el topic Sorato he hecho muchos drabbles; prompts, palabras, ¡lo que sea! Y he tenido miedo de subirlos, pero las chicas y yo decidimos que cada una subiría algo en todo el mes para conmemorar que es el aniversario de ésta hermosa pareja y hoy me tocó a mi.

Espero les guste y, ¡gracias por leer!


	2. Déjà Vu

**Título:** Déjà Vu  
 **Palabras:** 348  
 **Summary:** Le gusta el Yamato celoso, pero no el que reparte golpes a cuento de nada.  
 **Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, sólo el personaje de Takaondo; que lo cree exclusivamente para ésta historia (pero no será su única aparición.)

* * *

Sora se sienta en el escritorio viendo para el frente, escucha el ruido a su lado pero no voltea a ver, no aún. Sabe que es Yamato y que la siguió para pedirle disculpas, y ella lo va a disculpar... en un par de horas, por supuesto. Sigue sin entender cómo es que están cayendo nuevamente en lo mismo.

Desde que despertó esa mañana tuvo un mal presentimiento, pero no le dio importancia y siguió con su rutina mañanera; se encontró con Yamato dónde siempre y lo saludó como siempre, luego caminaron hacia la escuela. Y luego pasó el suceso. Fue rápido, un paso, un tope a una pared —que no era una pared— y un «sal conmigo, Takenouchi» que ya había escuchado antes. El rechazo era inminente, el golpe de Yamato, no.

Y por eso están así… ¡es como un déjà vu! Porque Yamato reaccionó de la misma manera la primera vez que Takaondo la invitó a salir, ¡como si ella fuese a decir que sí! Saca algunas cosas de su mochila e insiste en no voltear a ver a su novio que, no tardará en acercarse más a ella. Lo hace.

—Sabes que tenemos que hablar, ¿no es así?

—Lo haremos luego de tu visita a dirección.

—¿Y por qué no ahora?

—¡Porque no se me da la gana! —Yamato bufa, ella alza más la cabeza. Continúa sin verlo.

—¡Eres tan necia, Takenouchi!

—Y tú tan cavernícola, Ishida.

Se quedan en silencio al ver que más alumnos están entrando al salón, la campana no tardará en sonar y Yamato se tendrá que ir eventualmente, sólo tiene que esperar un poco más.

—Bien. Hablaremos más tarde —dice él, a modo de despedida.

—Como sea —es lo único que refunfuña ella y lo ve salir del salón dándole una mirada significativa.

Sabe que está arrepentido y eso en verdad la alegra, tiene que dejar de reaccionar así ante cualquier situación parecida. Le gusta el Yamato celoso, pero no el que reparte golpes a cuento de nada.

Niega con la cabeza y da un largo suspiro… estúpidos déjà vus.

* * *

Se me olvidó comentar que algunas historias tienen una mini continuación y seguro saldrán más adelante; de igual forma serán informados cuando eso suceda. No duden en expresar su sentir con un review~ ¡Gracias por leer!


	3. A christmas wish

**Título:** A christmas wish  
 **Palabras:** 1,279  
 **Summary:** El deber de Sora es cumplir cualquier deseo; y si la pequeña quiere conocer a Yamato Ishida, tiene que cumplirlo a como dé lugar.  
 **Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, pero sí la historia y el personaje de Momo inventado exclusivamente para esto.

* * *

Sora revisa la carta una y otra vez para ver si está leyendo bien y no se confundió. Cuando la fundación le hizo llegar el paquete que contenía el deseo escrito de su pequeña niña consentida no lo pensó ni dos veces para leerla rápidamente; las fiestas navideñas están cerca y ella sólo necesita saber qué tanto tiene que mover para cumplirlo, aunque aparentemente es una tarea fácil.

El día que decidió unirse a la fundación _Make a wish_ y empadronar a un niño para hacer todos sus deseos realidad, fue uno de los más felices de su vida, pero también el más devastador. Toparse con tantas sonrisas sinceras, ojos esperanzadores, pláticas entrañables y corazones enormes no fue nada fácil, máximo cuando sabes que la mayoría está desahuciada. Pero Sora se prometió que reiría cada vez que los visitara y los escucharía atentamente; demostrarles lástima no era una opción, así que ella trataba de llevar siempre alegría.

Cuando conoció a Momo llevaba poco más de dos meses en la fundación. Momo no era un miembro antiguo, su leucemia era recién detectada, pero de igual forma la incluyeron rápido en la lista por lo avanzado de la enfermedad. Fue amor instantáneo, ella era tan dulce que Sora no pudo más que entregarle su corazón y cariño; la decisión de empadronarla fue sencilla, no lo dudo para decir que sí y hasta ahora no se arrepiente, la ha consentido en todo lo que puede y ella siempre se deja hacer encantada. Aunque ahora su deseo es bastante extraño, pero no imposible.

Se levanta de su escritorio y se estira un poco, hace un par de movimientos de cabeza, brazos y luego respira profundamente; vuelve a sentarse y acerca su portátil, googlea "Knife of day" y miles de imágenes y artículos de la, aparente, famosa banda no tardan en aparecer. Ella no sabía de su existencia hasta hace un momento que leyó la carta, pero si el sueño de Momo es conocer a ese tal Yamato Ishida, vocalista, ella se lo cumplirá a como dé lugar.

.

.

Es consciente de que ha llegado quince minutos antes a la cita, pero simplemente no podía estar más en su oficina y no tenía cabeza para diseñar o atender llamadas. Desde que acordó verse con el vocalista de la susodicha banda a Sora le dio por querer vomitar todo lo que comía.

No fue fácil contactarlo, su manager —un tal Takeru Takaishi—, no se lo puso sencillo... al menos no a un principio, porque luego de media hora de conversación y que le explicara por qué llamaba, por qué quería tener una cita personal con Yamato Ishida y jurar que no era una fangirl loca que aprovecharía la oportunidad para cazarlo, todo fue de maravilla. Es más, el mismísimo Takaishi concretó el lugar y la hora exacta del encuentro no sin antes asegurarle que estaba de acuerdo en todo y que sería un sí de la banda.

Ella le creyó, pero de igual forma quiso corroborar con el vocalista.

Sora ve su reloj y se da cuenta que es la hora, ve hacia la entrada nerviosa esperando que alguien llamativo pase por la puerta, pero no logra ver nada. Hace un mohín y suspira, necesita relajarse, aunque no sabe cómo hacerlo. Siente como alguien se acerca y al alzar la vista, ve que es el mesero; bufa aunque luego se arrepiente, ¡ella no debe comportarse así! ¿Qué culpa tenía el pobre mesero? Decide pedir otro café en compensación, aunque su taza esté casi llena.

—Espero no llegar tarde —dice una voz grave a sus espaldas que hace que se le erice la piel, voltea a ver rápidamente y ahí está él, Yamato Ishida... medio disfrazado; gorro de lana y lentes de sol. Una auténtica súper estrella.

¿Qué cómo lo reconoció? Sencillo, se la pasó todos los días desde la llamada leyendo artículos sobre él, su banda y viendo sus fotografías, ¡demonios! Hasta una de esas revistas de farándula compró al verlo en una de las portadas. «¿Soltero otra vez?» rezaba el encabezado, y ella leyó hasta el punto final haciéndose la misma pregunta.

—Yo no llamaría tarde a uno o dos minutos de retraso —ella señala el asiento de delante y él lo toma.

—Me gusta ser puntual —acota—, así que si la hice esperar mucho tiempo, le pido disculpas —Sora asiente para hacerle saber que ha entendido su punto y en comprensión, porque ella también odia la impuntualidad.

Él se quita los anteojos y Sora puede observar que sus ojos son más azules en persona que en fotos, y que, lamentablemente, también es más guapo. Quiere golpearse ante el pensamiento; ella lo citó para llegar a un acuerdo y que conozca a Momo, no a admirar su belleza.

—Así que... —empieza—. Lo que hablé con su representante hace unos días... —pero él la interrumpe.

—Él dijo que sí, ¿no? —ella asiente—. Y si él dijo que sí yo no puedo hacer nada. Está hecho.

Sora se sorprende, ¿no se supone que tenía que tratar más? ¡Ella lo citó para convencerlo! Creía que iba a decirle, ¿qué sé yo? Que tenía una agenda ocupada, novia(s) que atender, cumpleaños de amigos, cenas familiares, ¡son días festivos, joder! El mundo está ocupado en días festivos.

De igual forma, no puede evitar sonreír ante el significado de sus palabras y alegrarse de corazón.

—¿Eso significa que está dispuesto a conocer a Momo el día 23? —él niega y ella se confunde, ¿que no habían quedado que sí?

—Será el 24, en mi concierto —él coloca dos entradas en la mesa y luego dos colgantes especiales que dicen «backstage». Sora lo ve sin comprender —Será la invitada de honor y luego, conocerá a la banda.

No puede evitar que se le llenen los ojos de lágrimas, cuando habló con su representante creyó que sólo habían acordado una pequeña reunión el día 23 y que ahí acabaría todo; pero Ishida no sólo conocerá a Momo, sino que también la llevará a su concierto especial de nochebuena —sí, ella leyó sobre eso— y hablará con ella tras bastidores, ¿podría haber deseado algo mejor? Sora lo duda, y ahora no puede esperar para darle la noticia a su pequeña.

—Gracias —dice luego de un momento tras batallar con las lágrimas que amenazan con salir—. En verdad no sabe el bien que le está haciendo a esa niña, ¡ella estará tan feliz!

—Ni se moleste —él sonríe—. Cuando Takeru me contó sobre la llamada y la fundación, no pude más que investigar y, si soy bastante honesto, me sentí conmovido; así que no dudé en colaborar. La banda también está muy dispuesta a conocerla.

Sora toma su mano aun sabiendo que eso no es algo que normalmente haría, pero no sabe cómo más demostrarle lo agradecida que está; la suelta rápidamente y se seca las lágrimas que ésta vez sí resbalaron por sus mejillas.

—Momo es encantadora, y sé que estará demasiado feliz cuando le dé la noticia —toma sus cosas y se levanta del lugar —. En serio Yamato Ishida, es usted un ángel.

—No es para tanto —dice él, apenado—. Pero me alegra poder ayudar —sonríe y ella le devuelve el gesto, más que feliz.

Se despiden prometiendo que se verán otro día para acordar con más detalles las cosas, aunque ella no cree que sea necesario otro encuentro, pero él insiste y a ella no le queda de otra que aceptar. Sora sale del lugar con el corazón lleno de una alegría inexplicable, sabiendo que dentro de pocos días, quizá hará el gesto más noble y especial que ha hecho en toda su vida.

.

.

La fundación Make a wish es real, aunque no sé si así es como funciona, yo sólo cogí el nombre; sin ánimos de lucro, claro.

* * *

 **Basado en el prompt:** Character A's little sibling/child wants to meet their favorite celebrity/writer/person for Christmas. Character B is said "Christmas present."

¡Hola! Espero les guste esta historia que tendrá continuación pronto, cada vez nos acercamos más a esa fecha tan importante para nuestra querida pareja y pues nada mejor que con regalos de ésta índole. Espero les haya gustado y me lo dejen saber con un review. ¡Gracias por leer!


	4. A christmas wish II

**Título:** A christmas wish (parte 2)  
 **Palabras:** 3929  
 **Summary:** Algo está pasando entre el cantante Yamato Ishida y ella, y por supuesto que tiene miedo.  
 **Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, sólo el personaje de Momo que fue creado exclusivamente para ésta historia.  
 **Advertencia:** Exceso de fluff.

* * *

—Es ese un nuevo gorrito, señorita Takenouchi.

Sora detiene por un momento su tarea de acomodar las flores en el precioso jarrón que compraron los padres de Momo por la sorpresa, pero se recupera rápidamente y continúa con su labor. No pensó que se fuera a dar cuenta, pero una vez más, la pequeña la sorprende.

—¿Cómo adivinaste? —pregunta en tono amable—. Creí que pasaría desapercibido ya que no es diferente a todos los que tengo —la única diferencia es que ella lo hizo con sus propias manos.

—Es diferente —responde ella—, ese tono de azul se parece mucho al de la chaqueta que cargaba Yamato hace una semana —de la nada, Sora empieza a toser y voltea a verla con los ojos muy abiertos en sorpresa. Momo sigue seria—. ¿Es por eso que quiso estrenar gorro, porque Yamato vendrá a verme hoy?

Deja de toser abruptamente y se queda callada, no sabe qué decir o hacer a continuación; tiene algunas flores en la mano y la boca un poco abierta. Está en shock. ¿Es que es tan fácil de leer que incluso una niña de nueve años puede adivinar sus intenciones como si nada?

—Para nada —niega entre risas nerviosas—, no sé de dónde has sacado eso pequeña… pero estás equivocada; ni siquiera sabía que el señor Ishida vendría a verte hoy— es una mentira, pero ella necesita que Momo se tranquilice con la lectura a su persona—. Además, no tardaré en irme—ve su reloj de muñeca—; para cuando él venga seguro ya ni estaré.

Termina de colocar las flores y pone el jarrón cerca de Momo, ella la está viendo con demasiada suspicacia y Sora quizá esté un poco intimidada. ¡Por Dios, está intimidada de una niña! Una niña que al parecer logra ver sus dobles intenciones. Ahora tendrá que irse rápido, aunque sus planes eran pasar toda la tarde en el hospital.

—Pero yo no quiero que se vaya —Momo la coge de la mano—, no es divertido cuando usted no está.

Sora se sienta en la cama y le acaricia la mejilla, Momo es tan dulce que tiene serios problemas para decirle que no, aunque en esto no está segura si quiere complacerla; además es mejor que ya no vea a Ishida, su atracción hacia él aumentaría por diez mil si lo hace.

—Prometo mañana estar contigo todo el día —dice—. Trata de descansar antes de que venga él, así podrán jugar todo lo que quieras.

Momo asiente mientras bosteza y cierra los ojos, Sora deposita un beso en su frente y se levanta para salir; tiene que llegar a su apartamento de forma rápida y refugiarse del mundo antes de que alguien más se dé cuenta de sus más que innecesarios pero bien fundamentados sentimientos hacia el vocalista de la banda que la pequeña Momo pidió conocer en navidad.

Necesita alejarse de Yamato Ishida.

.

.

Para cuando Sora está en su apartamento son casi las ocho, decidió pasar a comer algo y luego a sentarse por un rato en el parque frente al edificio donde vive; al no tener planes, no vio mal el querer sentir un poco del aire frío de diciembre, aunque ella lo odia…

Al frío, claro.

Suspira mientras coloca sus llaves en el recibidor y se quita uno de los dos abrigos que carga; al verlo en sus manos, no logra evitar recordar el comentario que le hizo Ishida esa segunda vez que se vieron.

Fue dos días antes del concierto, él la llamó y le dijo si podían verse para darle las últimas indicaciones, ella se puso nerviosa y soltó un débil sí para sellar el encuentro. La citó en una pequeña cafetería cerca de la firma donde trabaja y le pidió que no tardara. Sora no pudo ni quejarse, porque luego de ese comentario colgó; los nervios por su llamada y por el hecho que lo vería desaparecieron por al menos dos segundos gracias a eso, pero rápidamente volvieron con más intensidad.

Sora había desarrollado una pequeña —mínima, casi inexistente—ilusión hacia Yamato Ishida a base de fotos, entrevistas y vídeos en _youtube_ que ella nunca ha dejado de visitar. Lo vio como algo normal; es una super estrella, guapo, talentoso, además de amable y de buen corazón. No había manera en que no sintiera nada, ¡ella no es de piedra! Pero sí inteligente y por supuesto que sabe mantener bajo control innecesarios sentimientos.

Llegó cinco minutos antes de lo acordado y él ya se encontraba ahí, disfrazado; se acercó a su mesa y lo saludó amablemente, él devolvió el saludo y no tardaron en hablar de lo que les incumbía. Ishida dijo que una de las limusinas de su disquera iría a traer a Momo hasta su casa, que iban a llevarle ropa nueva y unos cuantos juguetes que algunas de sus fans habían comprado para la pequeña al leer en la página oficial de la banda sobre lo que harían.

Sora no pudo más que abrir la boca en sorpresa y agradecer efusivamente tanta amabilidad y atención hacia Momo. Él dijo que ni se preocupara, que aunque aún no la conocía en persona, Momo había logrado que se encariñara rápidamente con ella gracias a las historias que le contaron los encargados de la fundación. Sora no quiso indagar mucho sobre ese encuentro por pena, pero se enterneció mucho por el hecho de que él haya ido, por voluntad propia, a pedir datos sobre la niña.

Siguieron así entre conversaciones ligeras y malas bromas por parte de Ishida que hacían a Sora poner los ojos en blanco, pero de igual forma reírse. Fue en el segundo café que decidió quitarse uno de sus abrigos, él, que para ese entonces ya no tenía puesto sus anteojos; arqueó una ceja al ver que tenía otro abajo del que se quitó. Y por supuesto, no tardó en preguntar:

—¿Cuántos abrigos tiene?

Ella terminó de acomodarlo a su lado derecho para que no se arrugara tanto, y lo volteó a ver no entendiendo su pregunta.

—Dos, ¿por qué? —cuestionó.

—¿No cree que es un poco exagerado? —él se acomodó en la silla—. Digo, es cierto que hay frío, pero para cargar dos abrigos… —la vio por un momento—. No me diga que también carga algún suéter.

Sora se sonrojó porque, en efecto, ella cargaba un suéter y blusa manga larga, pero no podían culparla; Japón es un país muy frío, y nieva bastante, normal que quisiera estar siempre calientita.

—No le veo el problema a no querer pasar frío —comentó en su defensa, pero él sólo sonrió con un poco de burla.

—Yo tampoco… pero no cree que las personas pueden burlarse de usted, diciéndole… ¿qué sé yo? ¿ _Poncho andante_?

Ante el comentario, Sora no dudó en ofenderse y regañarlo. Él no dudó en reírse y seguir burlándose del hecho que fuera una persona friolenta; para el final del encuentro, Sora estaba bastante enfadada con Ishida y él sólo pudo pedirle unas sinceras disculpas.

Claro que no tardó en despedirse diciendo su nuevo apodo.

Sora sonríe ante el recuerdo y niega con la cabeza, si sigue así no tardará en sentir cosas reales por él y eso sí que no se lo puede permitir; termina de quitarse su otro abrigo y es entonces cuando ve la luz parpadeante de su contestador avisando que tiene un mensaje.

Se extraña porque bien pudieron haberla llamado al celular, a menos que la persona no tenga su número; de igual forma lo revisa y se da cuenta que lo tiene apagado, quién sabe desde hace cuánto tiempo.

Maravilloso…

Se apresura en apachar el boton del contestador y la —magnífica, envolvente— voz de Yamato Ishida no tarda en hacerse escuchar en su pequeña sala de estar.

« _Takenouchi, buena tarde. Intenté llamarla al celular pero sonó apagado —_ risas _—, supuse estaba ocupada, así que decidí dejar un mensaje en su contestador. Me extrañó no verla aquí con Momo, y por supuesto que le pregunté por usted, lo raro es que me dijo que no sabía mucho, que se había despedido sin dar demasiadas explicaciones… no estará huyendo de mí, ¿verdad? —_ más risas y ella se sonroja _—._

 _Es sólo una broma, pero enserio espero esté bien y no haya sido por una emergencia su repentino cambio de planes, creo que acordamos vernos hoy en el hospital —_ verdad _— y me hubiera encantado que me hubiera avisado para así ya no estar tan preocupado. Cuando pueda no dude en devolverme la llamada. Que tenga un buen día_.»

Pitido, y luego silencio; Sora se deja caer en el sillón y coge uno de sus tantos cojines, lo pone en su boca y no tarda en gritar.

¡Que alguien detenga a Yamato Ishida!

.

.

No es exagerado decir que escuchó el mensaje unas treinta veces y si estuviera en su apartamento, es más que obvio que lo seguiría escuchando. Le devolvió la llamada, por supuesto, pero él no contestó y ella no insistió. Algo está pasando entre ellos, y Sora tiene miedo.

Suspira mientras se deja caer en su escritorio a darse pequeños golpes contra el. No es de Dios lo que Ishida la hace sentir, además… ¿no es muy pronto? No lleva tratándolo ni un mes y se siente como adolescente afrontando su primer amor; escucha el ruido de la puerta abrirse abruptamente y levanta la cabeza para ver quién es. Es Miyako Inoue, su asistente personal.

—Alguien quiere verte —dice en tono algo chillón, Sora arquea una ceja.

—¿Quién es? —pregunta, pero a Miyako no le da tiempo de decirlo, porque la persona se presenta por sí misma.

—Soy yo —entra diciendo Yamato Ishida con su usual gorro de lana, pero sin los anteojos—. Como no me devolvió la llamada, tuve que venir personalmente a ver si se encuentra bien.

Sora voltea a ver a Miyako que se ha quedado de piedra igual que ella, reacciona rápidamente y con un pequeño gesto le hace ver que se retire; ella refunfuña claro, pero no tarda en despedirse con un susurrado «permiso» y cierra la puerta.

—Buenas tardes a usted también, Ishida —saluda mientras lo invita a sentarse—. La verdad es que no entiendo su reclamo, yo lo llamé como pidió; usted fue el que no contestó.

—Mi celular no tiene registro de esa llamada —él se sienta y se cruza de brazos—, ¿a quién le creemos entonces?

—A mí por supuesto —alega ella—. Yo llamé, nadie contestó. Es simple.

—Como sea, no vine a pelear —Sora lo ve sin comprender—; si no a comprobar que estuviera enterita y me alegro que lo esté.

Ante eso, Sora se sonroja un poco y tose para disimular sus nervios, ¿es que está coqueteando con ella? Por favor que no esté coqueteando con ella.

—Sí bueno… la verdad es que tenía cosas que hacer ese día —miente—. Hay una nueva colección a la vuelta de la esquina, y no me gusta atrasarme con eso.

—Me alegra que esté adelantando su trabajo —dice él amablemente—. Porque tengo una propuesta para usted —pausa—… y la pequeña Momo.

—¿En serio? —pregunta Sora y coge algunos papeles de su escritorio, necesita hacer algo con sus manos antes de que le dé por golpearse el rostro—. ¿Qué propuesta?

—Tengo entradas para Tokio Disneyland y me encantaría que ambas fueran conmigo.

—¡Usted no tiene que hacer eso! —se apresura en decir ella—. Ya hizo demasiado, y encima la sigue visitando y… —busca más excusas—. ¿Es que no tiene familiares pequeños, novia? ¡Puede llevarlos a ellos!

Ishida la ve por un momento extrañado por su actitud pero sonríe y Sora no sabe por qué; de igual manera es encantador.

—Mi único hermano es Takeru Takaishi, representante de la banda y hasta ahora no me ha dado ni un sobrino; al menos que yo sepa. Y con respecto a una novia —él se recuesta un poco en el escritorio viéndola directamente a los ojos—. ¿No lo dicen todas las revistas? Soy soltero —susurra.

Sora asiente y sopesa toda la situación, ¿en verdad es tan buena persona Yamato Ishida? Querer hacer algo así de maravilloso por Momo es para llorar de alegría, y lo cierto es que a ella le encantaría tanto ir… sería un genial regalo para su pequeña.

Tampoco puede evitar imaginar cómo brillarían sus preciosos ojos cafés y las más que encantadoras sonrisas que les regalaría a ambos de la emoción.

Cierra los ojos y suspira en resignación.

—No sabía que su hermano era Takaishi —es lo único que dice.

—¿Es eso un sí? —pregunta él, ella se encoge de hombros.

—Supongo que es un sí.

.

.

El peso de Momo en su brazo derecho está empezando a hacer estragos en ella, llevan caminando alrededor de media hora, es natural que ya se le esté durmiendo. Voltea a ver hacia el cielo y vislumbra las pequeñas estrellas que están empezando a aparecer; si no fuera porque se está muriendo de frío, ya se hubiera arrepentido de llevar tantos abrigos.

—Vuelvo a repetirlo Takenouchi, yo puedo llevar a Momo si ya está cansada —la voz de Ishida la saca de sus pensamientos. Lo ve—. Estoy hablando en serio, ¡y no es ninguna molestia!

Sora suspira porque sí, ya se cansó y porque también es cierto que no quiere darle a la pequeña por pena. De igual forma, decide que aceptar su ayuda no matará a nadie, además que seguro a Momo le encantará despertar en los brazos de Ishida.

Es el día que fueron a Tokio Disneyland, la noche ha llegado y ella lleva a Momo en brazos, dormida.

Cuando Sora observó cómo sus ojitos se cerraban de cansancio, no pudo evitar ofrecer llevarla para que pudiera dormir tranquila; Ishida también se ofreció claro, pero ella rápidamente denegó la oferta amablemente. Momo se obstinó un poco al principio, pero al final su agotamiento ganó y no le tocó más que aceptar la oferta.

Le entrega la pequeña a Ishida y siguen caminando en silencio.

La salida fue mejor de lo que esperaba, Momo fue la que más disfrutó, aunque al igual que Sora, al principio no quería asistir; dijo que le daba mucha pena por todo lo que Yamato había hecho por ella, que sería demasiado. Él por supuesto no desaprovechó la oportunidad para hacer ver lo parecidas que eran ambas en ese sentido, y que no era ni una obligación de su parte, que simplemente se le había apetecido invitarlas y que deberían estar agradecidas.

Él pasó muy temprano a recogerlas a casa de la pequeña alegando que «no deberían perder tiempo» y la verdad es que tuvo razón, porque desde que llegaron Momo no dejó de gritar, reír, brincar y subirse a todas las atracciones; por eso es normal que esté agotadisima. Sora llegó a pensar por un momento que sus baterías jamás acabarían, pero claramente su enfermedad llegaría a reclamar en cualquier momento, sólo se alegra que al menos haya sido cuando el día casi acaba.

Sora ve el parqueo y se ofrece a volver a coger a Momo en lo que Ishida abre el carro pero él se niega, ella se encoge de hombros, susurra un «al menos lo intenté» y siguen su camino.

—Ahora sí puede tomarla por un momento —dice mientras se detienen—; sólo acomodaré un poco acá atrás para que podamos recostarla.

—Cómo diga, capitán —Sora toma a Momo y sonríe dulcemente—. La hemos movido tanto y no ha hecho amago de querer despertar. Me da un poco de envidia.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta él y vuelve a tomarla para acomodarla en el asiento trasero.

—Porque por más que esté cansada, no puedo sólo pedirle a alguien que me lleve mientras duermo.

—Haberlo dicho antes Takenouchi —dice él seriamente—. Podríamos haberle sugerido a Momo que se turnaran con usted los minutos de sueño.

—¡Claro! —replica Sora sarcásticamente—. Hubiera sido genial que me llevara en brazos a mi también.

—Hubiera sido lo ideal —susurra él y a ella no le queda de otra que darle un pequeño golpe en el hombro medio en broma, medio en serio.

¡Qué no le hable con ese tono de voz! Suficiente tuvo con las miradas que le lanzó todo el día; es un milagro que no se haya desmayado de tantos sonrojos.

—Yo soy el que recibe los golpes cuando usted fue la que empezó con las bromas —él niega con la cabeza.

—Sí, lo siento por eso —Sora ve como él abre la puerta para que pueda entrar al carro y le sonríe en agradecimiento. Ahí va otro punto a su favor, es caballeroso.

Se sienta y no tarda en colocarse el cinturón de seguridad, él no tarda en entrar y acomodarse en su lugar. El camino a casa de Momo está lleno de pequeñas bromas y comentarios sin trascendencia, Sora siente como los nervios escalan a raíz de que se van acercando a su meta; no sabe qué está esperando de todo esto y tiene miedo de indagar.

Ve el edificio donde vive Momo y respira profundamente… sólo dejarán a la pequeña en su casa y luego él probablemente se ofrezca a llevarla a ella, no significa nada más; no tiene porqué significar nada más. Pero entonces, ¿por qué siente como si tiene que?

El auto se detiene y Sora voltea a ver a Momo, ella sigue dormida.

—Yo la llevaré —dice él no como una oferta, si no como un hecho. Ella no tiene fuerzas para replicar.

—Como guste…

Ambos salen y Sora espera que él coja a Momo para empezar a caminar, lo ve acercarse y entonces los dirige a ambos al piso nueve, que es donde vive; el transcurso en el ascensor es silencioso, ella no puede evitar mover sus inquietas manos dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo, ni tampoco el martillar de su corazón que pareciera puede escucharse en todo el edificio.

Llegan al piso y Sora se adelanta a tocar la puerta del apartamento, los padres de Momo no tardan en abrir y la ven con expresión de alivio, ella sonríe para tranquilizarlos más. Cuando ven a Ishida con la niña en brazos, su padre se apresura en alcanzarlo para poder quitársela; Sora desde su lugar ve como el señor se disculpa una y otra vez por las molestias.

También ve la cara apenada de Ishida, y no puede evitar sonreír más.

Se despiden de los señores jurando que Momo tuvo un día increíble e Ishida insiste en que no es ninguna molestia, y que no duden en que habrá otra salida de esa índole; que él más que encantado con hacer ese tipo de ofertas.

Por los ojos de adoración que ambos padres le están dedicando a Ishida, Sora no duda en que también cayeron a sus encantos. Tal como lo hizo ella esa primera vez.

Más silencios en el camino al ascensor, sólo miradas cuando están en éste; bajan sin decirse nada y es hasta que llegan al auto, que él habla.

—La llevaré a casa —ofrece.

Ella asiente y sonríe con timidez.

.

.

Llevan alrededor de cinco minutos aún sentados en el auto de Ishida. Están en el parqueo de su edificio, y ni uno ha querido salir; el ambiente ligero en el que estuvieron envueltos todo el día ha desaparecido para darle lugar a una atmósfera asfixiante y llena de posibilidades.

Sora está jugueteando nerviosa con la correa del cinturón de seguridad cuando él le ofrece dejarla hasta la puerta de su apartamento, asiente en acuerdo y salen —por fin— del auto. No hay diferencia en lo que están haciendo en ese momento a lo que hicieron cuando dejaron a Momo; el silencio, los nervios y el tamborileo de su corazón están ahí, la única diferencia es que él está más cerca y no puede ocultar sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo, porque entonces no estaría sintiendo el lento roce de los dedos de Ishida en la palma de su mano.

Carraspea cuando el ascensor abre y camina tres pasos delante de él, se detiene frente a su puerta y puede sentir cuando él hace lo mismo atrás de ella; da un par de respiraciones fuertes mientras se reprende mentalmente, ¿por qué está tan nerviosa? Ella no lo invitará a su apartamento, no habrá una declaración porque no es como que hubiesen ido a una cita, sólo pasaron tiempo juntos y ambos se divirtieron, ¿cierto? Cierto, así que su reacción es ridícula, como todos sus deseos…

—Creo que aquí es donde nos despedimos —habla él por fin y ella voltea a verlo con temor.

—¿Tan pronto? —pregunta, aunque rápidamente se arrepiente.

¿Por qué diablos preguntó eso? ¿Es que en verdad está esperando algo más? Que Dios la ayude porque sí, es lo que espera.

—¿No es lo que quiere? —ella se muerde el labio inferior—. Como no ha dicho nada yo… —niega—. Olvídelo, creo que estoy entendiendo mal todo.

Sora deja de ver al suelo y lo ve a él a los ojos. Ishida tiene una expresión confusa, como si quisiera decir tanto, pero no se atreve; ella también quiere decir muchas cosas, y sí se atreverá a hacerlo.

—Es mi culpa, yo soy la que está haciendo todo esto tan confuso —empieza—; estoy tan nerviosa, ¡hasta me sudan las manos! —ríe y se las enseña. Él no puede más que verla confundido—. Creí que me besaría justo aquí, en la entrada de mi apartamento, como respuesta a mis burdos intentos de coqueteo de éste día.

Tras esa confesión, ambos quedan en silencio con él viéndola de manera demasiado sorprendida, abriendo y cerrando la boca, seguro tratando de decir algo pero no sabiendo qué. Al final, quizá sí se estaban dando ideas equivocadas.

Está a punto de despedirse, cuando él por fin encuentra su voz.

—¿Quieres que te bese? —pregunta con timidez y Sora no deja de notar el cambio drástico en su trato; ha dejado de decirle usted y eso hace más íntimo todo.

—No lo sé —responde ella confusa, Ishida también está confundido—. O bueno sí, ¡Dios, ya ni sé lo que…! —pero no puede acabar la frase, porque él se ha lanzado a sus labios.

La sorprende claro, pero de buena forma; sus tibios labios apretando los de ella, sus manos tomando su rostro fuertemente y su cuerpo pegándose al suyo, Sora se arrepiente por novena vez el tener tantos abrigos puestos. Coloca su mano derecha en el brazo de él mientras ruega porque no se acabe.

Pero acaba. Él deja de besarla despacio, entre jadeos pero sin soltar su rostro; puede sentir su mentolado aliento calentando sus mejillas.

—Lo siento —dice, claramente sin hacerlo.

—Ni te preocupes —responde Sora antes de volverlo a besar.

Ésta vez le echa los brazos al cuello para así intensificar el beso; es ella la que le abre la boca, la que introduce su lengua y la que no puedo parar de besarlo. Ríen entre besos, se abrazan, se separan y vuelven a besarse; todo en un proceso lento y delicioso.

Y claro que Sora sabe que esto es el comienzo, que puede significar nada, como puede significarlo todo; aún tiene que conocerlo más, aún tienen que tener su primera cita, aún faltan pláticas, risas y confesiones. Aún quedan cosas que asimilar y estatus de súper estrella que afrontar.

Aún faltan tanto por hacer, pero también aún hay tiempo; esto es sólo el comienzo y, por éste instante, es suficiente.

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo! Les dije que tendría continuación pronto y pues, ¡helo aquí! Como pueden ver, Momo estuvo más presente ésta vez y la pequeña es adorable; no sé por qué la he imaginado tan adorable. Si les gustó o no les gustó, no duden en hacermelo saber con un review.

¡Feliz día del Sorato! Y gracias por leer ;)


	5. Games

**Título:** Games  
 **Palabras:** 417  
 **Summary:** Es sencillo; el que pierda el juego limpiará el apartamento durante un mes.  
 **Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, pero lo pediré como deseo de año nuevo.

* * *

Yamato la ve caminar hacia él con un bol de dulces, lo coloca entre ambos y luego se sienta, con las piernas cruzadas; sus shorts se levantan un poco, enseñando así más sus piernas. Él quiere llorar. Carraspea un par de veces y enciende la Wii, está buscando el juego correcto para competir. Y también uno para el que sea bueno, ya que estamos.

Pasan algunos minutos y por fin encuentra el juego que quiere, ¡Super Smash Bros! Él pateará su trasero.

—Así que... —empieza—. ¿Qué era lo que apostamos?

Sora sonríe, no creyéndose de ninguna manera que lo haya olvidado; igual le responde.

—El que pierda limpiará el apartamento durante todo un mes.

Sí, esa es la hermosa apuesta que Yamato hizo con Sora tras una pequeña discusión en la que ella alegaba —por supuesto—, que él no la ayudaba en nada. Tras varias quejas y demás, llegaron a la conclusión que tenían que solucionar su problema; y que mejor forma que jugando en un terreno neutro para ambos. O eso es lo que quiere creer.

—¿Lista? —pregunta él, luego de configurar los controles y estirar un poco los músculos.

—Yo nací lista —el exceso de confianza de Sora no le molesta a Yamato para nada, es más como un aliciente para poder patear su lindo trasero a gusto.

Claro que, para su desgracia, estaba equivocado.

—¡Gané otra vez! —anuncia Sora con los brazos alzados—. Te dije que esto era pan comido para mí.

Yamato suspira en resignación, ¡por supuesto que iba a ganar! No sólo es que Sora juega bien, si no que tuvo la osadía de hacer esos _gemidos_ cada vez que él le daba golpes a su jugador; y tampoco la vestimenta ayudaba para nada, ¿short y blusa sin mangas? Para morir, en serio.

—¡Hiciste trampa! —dice él—. Elaboraste un plan para distraerme y lo lograste.

Sora lo ve estupefacta.

—¿Perdón? —responde—. ¡Mírate! Estás sin camisa, ¡sabes cómo me gusta que estés sin camisa!

De acuerdo bien, pueda que él también haya tramado ese pequeño detalle.

—Admítelo Ishida, te gané a la de bien —Sora sonríe—. Te toca la limpieza de un mes.

Él puede escuchar el regocijo en su voz y eso le molesta, y tiene ganas de discutirle, pero no lo hará; porque se le antoja hacer algo mejor. Se levanta de su asiento y sin pensarlo, se abalanza sobre Sora. ¡Qué gane todo lo que quiera! Pero en ese momento, él recibirá su recompensa.

* * *

¡Hola! Ésta vez es un drabble y es de las cosas más cortas que he escrito; desde que regresé a escribir, ya nada me queda menos de mil palabras ;A; así que esto es como un logro para mi. Debo dejar de irme por las ramas. En fin, ¡gracias por leer! Y ya saben, dejen review ;)


	6. Reunión

**Título:** Reunión  
 **Palabras:** 423  
 **Summary:** Sora se aprieta más a él y respira su aroma. Realmente anhelaba esa reunión.  
 **Disclaimer:** Tristemente Digimon no me pertenece; de ser así, las chicas hubiesen estado en la playa y no cocinando en traje de baño.

* * *

Sora juega con los botones de su chaqueta en un intento desesperado por ocultar sus nervios. Tiene que calmarse, se dice por onceava vez, porque la gente a su alrededor está empezando a observarla de esa manera extraña. Da respiraciones largas y ve la hora en el reloj de pared; las 3:25 pm. Yamato no tardará en llegar de su vuelo de doce horas.

Es la primera vez que se verán después de todo el verano.

Aún recuerda cuando le dijo que se iba a pasar las vacaciones junto con sus abuelos, Sora pensó ingenuamente que sería en Shimane y sólo por algunos días; su sorpresa fue enorme al enterarse que se iba con sus abuelos maternos a París, y no por un par de días. Por supuesto, mantuvieron contacto tanto como pudieron, se mandaban e-mails y la mayoría de veces ella lo llamaba, ya que por lo regular, cuando él llamaba, ella estaba dormida o en la tienda de Ikebana.

Se muerde el labio inferior y le echa otra ojeada al reloj, se supone que tendría que estar ya ahí.

Sora no puede creer lo mucho que lo extrañó, sabe que lo ama, pero esta separación larga sólo le hizo ver que era más de lo que imaginaba; extrañó sus enormes manos acariciando su rostro y otras partes de su cuerpo, sus cálidos labios, sus besos tiernos y los apasionados, sus sonrisa, su cabello, su _peso_. Sora extrañó todo de Yamato Ishida.

Vuelve con los botones de su chaqueta, y es así como por fin lo ve. Camina a paso lento, recorriendo todo el lugar con la mirada, seguramente buscándola; ya que quedaron en que sólo ella iría a traerlo, su padre estaba ocupado y él quería darle la sorpresa de su llegada a Takeru y los demás.

Cuando sus ojos por fin se encuentran, Sora no hace más que sonreír, las ganas de salir corriendo y lanzarse a él la invaden, pero decide comportarse, que le demuestre que también la extrañó tanto como ella a él.

Ve como Yamato adelanta cada vez el paso, y en menos de lo que espera, la está rodeando con sus brazos y pegándola a él, a Sora la añoranza le sube por todo el cuerpo mientras las lágrimas insisten por salir; la calidez de Yamato es tan grande, que la llena por completo.

—Te extrañé —es lo único que logra decir después de un tiempo abrazados. Él sólo asiente en respuesta.

Sora se aprieta más a él y respira su aroma. Realmente anhelaba esa reunión.

* * *

Otro drabble cortito lleno de fluff. Ya me resigné a que esto es lo mío y no puedo evitarlo. Espero les haya gustado y me lo dejen saber con un review.

¡Gracias por leer!


	7. My happy ending

**Título:** My happy ending  
 **Palabras:** 1237  
 **Summary:** A veces es normal deprimirse cuando las cosas no salen como quieres; pero no lo es cuando recibes consejos de alguien inesperado.  
 **Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece *cries for 20 years.*

* * *

Ubicado en el universo de Fortune.

* * *

Sora pasa de página mientras mete y saca la bolsita de té de su taza, lleva aproximadamente quince minutos haciendo lo mismo; el agua seguramente está fría y el té cargadísimo, pero no puede evitarlo, no cuando siente tantas ganas de llorar. Está viendo la publicación mensual de _Elle_ magazine y hay, para variar, otro artículo dedicado a los nuevos —frescos, maravillosos— rostros de la moda japonesa. Siente la presencia de Mimi y voltea a verla rápidamente, le está dedicando una sonrisa cargada de comprensión y disculpa, como si ella fuera la culpable de su fracaso.

Cuando decidió estudiar modas, ella tenía demasiadas ideas y sueños, algunos los desechó, pero otros siguieron con ella; como esa loca idea de diseñar diferentes estilos de kimonos. Su maestra la aplaudió, las casas de modas le cerraron la puerta en las narices.

Ella debió luchar más, pero no podía cuando se había independizado y necesitaba dinero para comer, pagar el alquiler de su modesto apartamento —compartido con Mimi— y como no, para poder crear sus prendas y usarlas como portafolio. Por eso acudió a la cafetería, y por eso está triste, porque ella pudo haber estado en la revista del mes, ella pudo haber recibido los halagos, alabanzas y las _posibilidades_.

Suspira y ve a Mimi alejarse para posarse atrás del mostrador y peinarle la cabellera al pequeño Iori. Mimi también está luchando, es alguien con demasiadas ideas no aptas para la exigente sociedad japonesa; se graduó de chef y nadie aprecia sus alimentos con diferentes condimentos que, para sorpresa de todos, saben bien pero « _no es lo que estamos buscando_ _»_.

La conoció en la universidad mientras daba degustaciones de sus platillos y se hicieron rápidamente amigas; al graduarse, ambas con demasiados sueños e ilusione, se dedicaron a tratar de cumplirlos, pero se estrellaron fácilmente contra la pared. Nadie dio dos centavos por ellas. Por eso decidieron trabajar en la modesta cafetería, mientras se prometían que sólo sería temporal y que, más pronto de lo que pensaban, iban a encontrar su «final feliz»... y vaya que fue todo mentira. Están a punto de cumplir dos año ahí.

Cierra la revista con fuerza y trata de levantarse, pero una voz la detiene.

—Así que esto es lo que haces para entretenerte —ve a Ishida señalar la revista con la mirada y luego verla a ella—. Pensé que te iba a encontrar en el mostrador como siempre pero, ¿quién lo diría? ¡Descansas! —el termina con una sonrisa que ella simplemente no puede _no_ devolver.

—Sí, a veces pasa —responde ella con el mismo tono irónico. Lo ve sentarse sin haber sido invitado y honestamente no la sorprende, han hablado prácticamente todos los días desde aquella vez que se presentó salvándola de la bruja del café descafeinado y entablaron una especie de amistad—. Puede que no lo parezcamos, pero somos todos seres humanos aquí.

Él ríe ante la tonta broma y ella ríe con él, porque es inevitable no seguirlo.

—Y por eso es que disfruto venir aquí... —coloca ambos brazos en la mesa y se recuesta para hacer más íntima la conversación, ella no tarda en seguirlo—; acá entre nos, el servicio es bueno.

—Me han dicho que a veces sirven café fuerte cuando lo piden descafeinado, pero tú sabes... la gente especula —sigue ella en tono juguetón.

—Y errar es de humanos, y tú hace un momento me dijiste que lo eras y bueno… — hace una pausa—. Yo te creí —ella ríe tontamente.

Siempre hablan de esa manera tonta, juguetona y, ¿por qué no? Coqueta. Hay algo en él que la hace actuar de la forma en que actúa; o sea sin ningún tipo de restricción. También tiene la capacidad que se le olvide que él es su cliente y no debería de tomarle tanta confianza pero, no puede evitarlo.

—Está usted en lo cierto, profesor Ishida —dice ella mientras se recuesta en la silla y se cruza de brazos—. Sus alumnos seguro lo respetan mucho.

—Lo hacen, pero no por mi sabiduría, si no por mi estricta forma de ser —ella enarca una ceja invitándolo a que continué—. Soy un profesor exigente, sólo enseño a alumnos de dieces.

Sora lo ve sorprendida, eso no se lo esperaba... se ve tan relajado con ella, que pareciera que así es con todos, pero al parecer se equivocó; y la verdad es que es una agradable sorpresa.

—Entonces eso no es respeto, ¡si no miedo! —alega ella—. Pobres criaturas —termina negando con la cabeza.

—No hay que tenerles lástima, sólo les enseño la verdad de la vida; es dura, ácida y con mediocridad no van a llegar a nada.

—Sí, pero es muy pronto... —Sora ve hacia la ventana—. No necesitan saberlo todavía.

—¿Entonces cuándo? —pregunta él—. ¿Cuándo estén saliendo al mundo y se den cuenta que nada es cómo esperaban? La desilusión será peor.

El buen humor que había aparecido al verlo, está desapareciendo poco a poco del cuerpo de Sora; de pronto se recuerda de la revista, de sus años de estudiante y cómo es que veía que sus sueños podían ser alcanzados. Él tiene razón, la realidad es dura y la vida es todo, menos cómo se esperaba. Tiene ganas de llorar otra vez.

—Supongo que tienes razón, y es mejor enseñarles que no todo será como esperan —dice ella después de un rato.

—Exacto, pero con esfuerzo, se pueden abrir puertas —ella voltea a verlo rápidamente, ¿no estaban quedando en que la vida es triste, miserable y no como quieren?

—¿Así qué después de todo la vida _sí_ puede sonreírte? —pregunta Sora—. ¡Valla! Eso no me lo esperaba.

—Sí bueno... si no es de una forma, es de otra.

—¿Cómo por ejemplo?

—Que si alguien te cierra las puertas, ¿no se supone que tú tienes que construirte las propias? —dice él—. Quería ser astronauta, pero no se pudo... lo siguiente en la lista era _rockstar_ , pero no quería venderle mi alma a las disqueras así que, ¿por qué no profesor de música? Trabajo en algo que amo y puedo hacer prácticamente lo que quiero —ella lo ve con incredulidad.

—¿Así que lo que tú dices es tener más de alguna opción? —Sora no puede creer nada de lo que están hablando.

—Básicamente, ¿no triunfé de ésta manera? Bueno, trataré de ésta otra —responde él—; lo importante es barajear las opciones —ella quiere preguntar algo más, pero él la interrumpe—. Tengo que irme, la clase empieza en diez minutos.

Sora asiente y se levanta con él, seguramente Ishida no tiene idea de lo que hizo hoy por ella, pero tiene que agradecerle. Así que lo hace:

—Gracias — dice. Yamato la ve con incredulidad—. Muchas gracias.

—¿Por nada? —responde él en tono inseguro.

Se quedan unos segundos en silencio viéndose y sonriéndose; le gusta hacer eso con Yamato Ishida, él tiene una mirada demasiado dulce. Luego de eso, él reacciona y se despide formalmente, ella hace lo mismo.

Lo ve irse y rápidamente voltea hacia el mostrador; encuentra a Mimi que le está sonriendo. Acaba de tener una de las conversaciones más surrealistas pero, aleccionadoras de alguna manera. Recoge su revista y su taza llena del té que jamás tomó, camina hacia donde está su amiga y le devuelve la sonrisa.

Tienen que hablar y re hacer planes, quizá sea la hora de encontrar su _final feliz_.

.

.

.

¡Hola! Como dije, algunos de las viñetas tienen continuación de alguna forma y esta es la de Fortune. Me gusta este universo, ojalá pueda ampliarlo mucho, pero mucho más. Ya saben, lo que quieran decir... los reviews son geniales para eso. ¡Gracias por leer!


	8. Café

**Título:** Café  
 **Palabras:** 533  
 **Summary:** —Tú boca no sabe a café, _sabe a Yamato_ —dice, él la ve estupefacto—. Y hueles a café. Me gusta el olor a café.  
 **Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece porque sigo siendo pobre.

* * *

Sora se termina su té y coloca despacio la taza en la mesa, la observa detenidamente mientras juega un poco con la bolsita del té; no está viendo a Yamato descaradamente, sólo de reojo, para que él no note nada. Pero él lo nota, por supuesto.

Piensa que quizá viene una reprimenda del «porqué debería de dejar de tomar tanto café». Ha tenido unas cuantas de esas en su historial de vida juntos, y lo cierto es que hasta cree se las sabe de memoria. De igual manera, decide que disfrutar su café es lo que mejor puede hacer, así que se lo toma despacio, con parsimonia, saboreando cada segundo y minuto con el.

Sora se desespera.

—¿Acabarás ya? —pregunta con aparente apatía.

Él la ve mientras trata de no sonreír. A veces Sora es demasiado predecible para él.

—Todavía tengo la taza medio llena —miente—. Pero puedes levantarte si quieres, yo te avisaré cuando acabe.

—No quiero levantarme y no tienes que avisarme nada —refunfuña ella mientras se cruza de brazos—; no te regañaré si eso es lo que crees.

 _Aaah, predecible_.

—Ya veo —responde él y el silencio cae entre ellos.

Sora sigue jugando con la bolsita de té y él sigue tomando su café de a pequeños tragos, alargando más el momento. Sí, sí... será regañado y no es como que eso le dé placer, pero en ese preciso momento sí que siente un poco de eso.

Los minutos pasan y ahora Yamato finge tomar un café que ya acabó, Sora dejó la bolsita de té y está viendo sus manos con demasiado interés. «¿ _Qué estará pensando_?» Se pregunta Yamato que la ve detenidamente.

Coloca su taza en la mesa y está a punto de preguntar pero entonces, sin previo aviso ni contexto, Sora toma su rostro y le planta un beso. El beso de improviso no le sorprende, lo que le sorprende es la forma; porque Sora está saboreando su boca —literalmente.

El beso acaba y ella se separa de él, Yamato tarda en abrir los ojos y cuando lo hace, ella ya está en el lavadero, encendiendo el chorro, apunto de lavar las tazas. Él no puede evitar no preguntar.

—¿A qué vino eso?

La ve agarrar la esponja y luego exprimirla para hacer más espuma.

—Nunca has preguntado por qué te beso —contraataca ella—. Simplemente te dejas hacer.

—Sí, pero odias el café y hace no menos de cinco minutos lo estaba tomando. Mi boca sabe a café. Es café.

Ella se voltea a verlo, con espuma en las manos, ¿por eso se las estaba viendo tanto?

—Tú boca no sabe a café, _sabe a Yamato_ —dice, él la ve estupefacto—. Y hueles a café. Me gusta el olor a café.

 _Y tu sabor_ quiere agregar, pero a veces Sora la tímida aparece y las palabras no salen de su boca. Pero cree que con lo que dijo fue suficiente. Y Yamato entiende, por supuesto; porque a él también le gusta el sabor de Sora y hay mezclas que son fabulosas; como la de ellos y el café.

Sonríe y se levanta de la mesa. No, no todos los días Sora es predecible.


	9. Begging

**Título:** Begging  
 **Palabras:** 653  
 **Summary:** —Ya te he pedido disculpas, pero si estás aquí para que te ruegue, no pienso hacerlo.  
 **Disclaimer:** Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, lo que es una pena.

* * *

 **Continuación de Déjà Vu**

* * *

Sora camina hacia el salón de castigos para ver a Yamato, sabe que no le está permitido visitarlo, pero le rogó al director que la dejara verlo porque tenían un proyecto y necesitaban acordar algunas cosas… vaya mentira. Ya no está enojada con él, aunque debería de estarlo, los rumores que surgieron a raíz del incidente fueron ridículos; desde que Sora estaba engañando a Yamato con Takaondo, hasta la casi muerte de éste último a manos del primero. Ridículos.

Fue a ver a Takaondo a la enfermería para disculparse por el poco tacto de su novio y de paso pedirle, cortésmente, que no la vuelva a invitar a salir —también para ver qué tan grave había sido el golpe—. Él dijo que no pasaba nada, y se disculpó por si en un dado caso había complicado las cosas con Yamato y también por si la había ofendido, ella respondió que no a ambas preguntas. Luego entablaron una conversación trivial, y ella se despidió de él en buenos términos.

Llega al salón y respira profundamente antes de entrar, Yamato está sentado en uno de los escritorios cerca de la ventana, haciendo tarea, levanta la vista con el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse; está sorprendido de verla ahí. Sora camina a pasos vacilantes y se sienta junto a él. Unos minutos de silencio en los que ambos se observan, y entonces decide hablar.

—Ya te he pedido disculpas, pero si estás aquí para que te ruegue, no pienso hacerlo.

Pero él se le adelanta.

Sora tiene ganas de levantarse e irse, pero sabe que Yamato tiene un poco de razón; él se disculpó varias veces con ella en el transcurso del día, y ella se portó de una forma obstinada, escuchándolo pero siempre enojada. Era su forma de decirle cuan en desacuerdo está con su actitud.

Así que ante su rudo comentario, ella sólo suspira.

—Y yo no vine a escucharte rogar —le dice—. Vine a que hablemos de lo mal que está que golpees a las demás personas sólo porque osan invitarme a salir.

—Por Dios, Sora, ¡lo dices como si lo hiciera todo el tiempo! —reprocha él.

—¡Lo haces todo el tiempo!

Tras eso, ambos se quedan en silencio, sopesando la realidad de las palabras de Sora. Ella sabe por qué lo hace, y no es porque sea un celoso posesivo, es por miedo; miedo a perder lo que ama, cómo pasó con sus padres, cómo teme que pase con ella. Y aunque es jodidamente halagador, él tiene que entender que esa no es la forma de arreglar las cosas.

Él toma su mano, y ella la aprieta para demostrarle que están bien, que es sólo una pelea absurda que solucionarán.

—Lo siento, de verdad —dice él, pero Sora niega con la cabeza.

—No te disculpes más —se levanta de su lugar y se sienta en la mesa del escritorio de Yamato, rogando para que no entre ni un maestro y los encuentre—. Sólo promete que no lo volverás a hacer.

—Lo prometo —ella inclina la cabeza a modo de que sus frentes se toquen, ambos respiran profundamente.

—Le creo, señor Ishida —dice Sora para aligerar el ambiente.

—Más te vale —le responde él y la besa.

Es un beso lento, de esos para sellar promesas; Yamato tiene ambas manos en el rostro de Sora y le acaricia la mejilla con el pulgar. Ella se acerca más a él para sentir más su calor corporal, la lengua de Yamato es tan cálida, que Sora pega pequeños suspiros cada vez que entra en su boca. Se separan lentamente, pero sus frentes siguen tocándose.

—¿Quieres que te espere? —pregunta ella.

—No, está bien. Ya iré yo a tu casa después.

Sora se levanta y se arregla la falda que no notó tenía bastante subida. Se despide de él con un beso en la mejilla y con la promesa de verse después.

.

.

.

¡Hola! Espero les guste esta continuación del segundo drabble de la serie, creo que con esto acabo con las continuaciones; aunque no estoy segura. ¡Gracias por leer!


	10. Fake it 'til you make it

**Título:** Fake it 'til you make it  
 **Palabras:** 1096  
 **Summary:** Porque no hay nada mejor que fingir una relación a que tus padres se enteren que ya no tienes una.  
 **Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Basado en el prompt:** 7\. Rompiste tu compromiso con tu novio/a de hace mucho tiempo que se suponía debías llevar a tu casa para presentar a tu familia así que ahora necesitas que pretenda ser él/ella.

* * *

Sora observa desde la puerta del comedor a sus padres acomodados en la mesa, esperando que ella haga su entrada triunfal con su «prometido» y así puedan conocerlo de una buena vez. Una pena que él aún no se haya dignado en aparecer. Respira profundo, recordándose de su promesa, del «por supuesto que estaré ahí» y luego del más que alentador «Sora, yo no soy él... así que confía en mí».

Y pues con palabras así, no hubo modo en que no lo creyera.

Observa a su padre ver su reloj de pulsera, seguramente preguntándose dónde diablos están. Ve como él hace amago de querer levantarse y entonces decide entrar.

—Acabo de hablar con él —dice y su padre vuelve a sentarse. —Tuvo un par de inconvenientes pero no tardará en llegar —y por su bien espera que su mentira sea cierta.

—¿No crees que ya se atrasó demasiado? —ésta vez es su madre la que habla.

—¡Es sólo una hora! —responde ella en modo conciliador—. Como dije, acabo de hablar con él y... —siente su celular vibrando, seguramente por fin se ha dignado en comunicarse. Lo saca de su bolsillo y ve su número, ¡aleluya es él! —. Vuelvo en seguida.

Sale corriendo del comedor hacia su habitación, no puede permitirse que nadie escuche esa conversación. No saluda al contestar, simplemente va al grano.

—Espero tengas una buena excusa para no estar aquí, Yamato Ishida —dice entre dientes.

—Hola a ti también —saluda él—. Y no te preocupes, llego en cinco minutos. —Ella suspira en alivio.

—¿Me vas a contar por qué te retrasaste tanto? —se atreve a preguntar con un poco de molestia en su voz. Pueda que esté más tranquila porque él no tardará en estar ahí, pero eso no quiere decir que su enojo haya desaparecido.

—Si te soy honesto... me estaba arrepintiendo.

A Sora le sudan las manos.

—¿Cómo? —pregunta no sabiendo qué más decir.

—Sora... —él suspira—, tus padres me conocen, saben que soy el mejor amigo de tu mejor amigo. Que de pronto aparezca como tu prometido… es loco, ¿no?

—Más bien tiene todo el sentido —responde ella, él bufa—. Sí porque con eso entenderán el por qué jamás les había presentado a mi ex.

Y aunque eso sonaba mucho mejor en su cabeza, ella lo cree. Terminó con su prometido en un acuerdo mutuo, al enterarse de que lo que los unía era la mera nostalgia de estar juntos. Cuando se lo dijo a él, no hubieron lágrimas ni platos rotos, mucho menos corazones destrozados... sólo sonrisas sinceras, de dos personas que se habían amado pero ya no.

El problema fue que nunca encontró el modo de decírselo a sus padres y mucho menos de cancelar esa reunión. Para cuando Sora sintió, su madre llamaba para decirle que no se olvidara lo del domingo y que «se morían por conocer a su novio y por ver el anillo». No tuvo corazón para decir que ya no había novio ni anillo, así que el plan siguió en pie.

Esa misma noche, pensó en la idea de llevar a alguien sólo para que pretendiera ser su novio durante ese día, y luego de varios meses de no volverse a ver con sus padres, ella diría que las cosas no habían funcionado o que la había engañado; total, en teoría, no iban a volver a ver al sujeto. No encontró a nadie, incluso pensó por dos segundos en llevar a su mejor amiga y decir que el retraso de sus presentaciones era porque tenía novia y no novio y no sabía cómo iban a reaccionar. Pero desechó la idea rápidamente.

Más desesperada, acudió a su amigo Taichi Yagami, para que juntos dijeran «¡estamos comprometidos!», pero él le hizo ver que no era una buena idea; habían compartido tanto, que sus conocidos los veían más como hermanos, y seguramente los acusarían de incesto. Ella estuvo más que de acuerdo en todo.

Al verla en ese estado, fue que Taichi recomendó a su mejor amigo, del cual ella tenía pocos recuerdos porque hacía mucho que no veía, pero que su familia había tenido el placer de conocer en más de una ocasión cuando eran adolescentes. Al pensarlo mejor, Sora llegó a la conclusión que era una buena idea; así tenía sentido que ella se haya retrasado tanto en presentarlos, ya que ellos lo conocían y podían acusarla de pena o temor a que lo rechazaran.

Con esa nueva resolución, ella esperó que Taichi le dijera primero a Yamato para ver si aceptaba, y si lo hacía, ella lo llamaría después. Pasaron dos días para que su amigo le mandara el mensaje aprobatorio y cuatro horas para que ella se atreviera a llamarlo. Al hacerlo, le sorprendió lo madura que se escuchaba su voz y el tono agradable que empleó en ella. Quedaron de acuerdo para que él llegara a casa de sus padres ya que él estaría ocupado todos esos días, así que arreglaron todo con llamadas telefónicas y mensajes de texto.

—Como sea —dice él sacándola de sus pensamientos—, te veo entonces. —Se despide y cuelga.

Sora sale de su habitación más esperanzada, es al terminar de bajar las escaleras que oye el timbre de la puerta, duda que sea él, pero entonces recuerda que tardaron hablando y él dijo que estaría allí en cinco minutos. Corre a abrir antes de que alguien más lo haga; se alisa el vestido un poco y entonces abre la puerta.

Mentiría si dijera que no está sorprendida... él se ve mucho mejor que cuando lo frecuentaba. Maldice sus buenos genes y el hecho de que, en lugar de afearse —como el resto de seres humanos normales con la edad— se puso más guapo, ¡demonios!

—Yamato —es lo único que dice, él sonríe.

—El mismo —responde—, ¿me dejarás pasar o...? —no logra terminar la frase, porque entonces sus padres aparecen detrás de ella. —¡Señores Takenouchi! Tanto tiempo sin verlos —saluda de forma respetuosa.

Sora reacciona luego del shock inicial y se hace a un lado para que pueda pasar, a eso siguen algunas reverencias y saludos corteses por parte de sus padres, él sigue sonriendo todo encanto, acomodado estratégicamente al lado suyo.

—Pasemos al comedor, que la comida se está enfriando —invita su madre—. Ya luego nos explicará su retraso y cómo es que, de todas las personas en el mundo, justo usted es el prometido de nuestra hija.

Él no dice nada y Sora agradece, al fin y al cabo, la velada sólo está a punto de comenzar.


	11. Hogwarts AU

**Título:** Hogwarts!AU **  
Palabras:** 217 **  
Summary:** —Todos tenemos algo de qué avergonzarnos. Tú le temes a las mariposas, no es la gran cosa.  
 **Disclaimer:** Si Digimon me perteneciera, no tendría sentido que escribiera fics.

* * *

 **Basado en el prompt:** 3\. Entraste a un aula cuando yo estaba practicando para Defensa de las Artes Oscuras y has descubierto que mi boggart es una mariposa, por favor deja de reírte.

* * *

—¿Puedo decir algo en mi defensa?

Sora quiere decir que sí, sí puede... pero entonces otro ataque de risa aparece y le es imposible exteriorizar una palabra; sabe está siendo una muy desagradable persona, pero no puede evitarlo. Además, es como una pequeña venganza por lo de la clase de adivinación el otro día.

—Está bien que te rías —dice él en tono serio—, yo también lo haría en tu situación.

Ella pausa y ve al techo, buscando así la fuerza para detenerse, y al parecer la encuentra, porque se detiene. Suspira sonoramente y entonces por fin lo ve a la cara. Está serio y sonrojado y, para su disgusto, se ve adorable. Que crueldad.

—Todos tenemos algo de qué avergonzarnos. Tú le temes a las mariposas, no es la gran cosa.

No, no es la gran cosa... pero es ridículo.

—De niño pensaba que dejaban ciego —dice luego de un silencio—. Mi abuelo me contó esta historia tonta y le creí; como ves sigo aterrado —termina susurrando.

Nadie debería verse tan bien confesando algo como eso, pero lo cierto es que Yamato Ishida lo hace y a Sora de pronto el que le tema a las mariposas ya no le causa gracia, sino la hacen querer abrazarlo. Toda la vida si se lo permiten.


	12. There has been better days

**Título:** There has been better days  
 **Palabras:** 630  
 **Summary:** Han pasado dos años desde que Sora decidió dejar las cosas con Yamato. Dos años y treinta y tres días si se pone meticulosa.  
 **Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece. Boo.

* * *

Han pasado dos años desde que Sora decidió dejar las cosas con Yamato.

Dos años y treinta y tres días si se pone meticulosa. Pero no es como que lleve la cuenta, porque no todos los días recuerda quién fue Yamato Ishida y lo que le causó el haber terminado su noviazgo de siete años con él.

A veces recuerda lo que sentía, su aroma y su forma de hablar. A veces recuerda que amó mucho y otras no recuerda nada, porque es como si nada hubiese pasado y así está bien.

Sora, puede decir muy alegremente, que actualmente tiene otra relación. Una muy fructífera. Es un compañero de trabajo; es alto, robusto y no es rubio ni tampoco tiene los ojos azules. Pero la hace sentir. Muy diferente de lo que le hacía sentir Yamato, pero es algo, un poco, un suficiente.

Por el momento.

Y está feliz. Está feliz porque puede verlo las veces que quiera, porque puede hablar con él a la hora que quiera y porque la hace reír y a ella le gusta mucho reír.

(Yamato también la hacía reír, pero ese no es el punto ahora).

Su actual pareja, el no rubio ni de ojos azules, tiene mejor carácter que Yamato. No es volátil y no desaparece somatando la puerta en plena discusión para luego regresar diciendo que «necesitaba calmarse». Él escucha y le gusta hablar, a veces más de lo que Sora querría, pero está bien, no todo tiene que ser perfecto.

Es por eso que cuando pone todo en esta perspectiva, Sora sabe (siente) que por fin ha olvidado a Yamato, que ya no le provoca nada de lo que solía provocarle y que finalmente ha llegado el día en que sólo lo ve como el recuerdo, como el niño que la acompañó en un viaje especial, como esa persona que fue importante y ya no lo es.

Eso claro, hasta que oye a alguien mencionarlo.

Y es casual, por supuesto y siempre es Taichi; algo que a veces piensa que lo hace a propósito. Pero cuando Taichi dice «Yamato está bien, como siempre» o «hoy me ha llamado Yamato», a Sora se le revuelve algo grande por dentro. Y no son las ganas de gritar o de quejarse, de reclamar el por qué él no la detuvo cuando decidió que era mejor si estaban separados, sino algo que se siente familiar, conocido.

Es el extrañar quizá, o quizá es que por dos segundos a Sora le vuelve todo el amor que tuvo hacia él.

Pero es algo que pasa rápido. A veces tarda más en desaparecer, pero eso es cuando está sola, y mientras ordena uno de sus tantos cajones se topa con una fotografía de ambos sonriendo. Es normal tener fotografías de tus amigos contigo, lo que no es normal es tenerla escondida, para verla cuando la nostalgia haga aparición estelar. Pero a Sora no le gusta cuestionar ciertas costumbres que ha ido arraigando a lo largo de esos dos años y treinta y tres días.

En esos días nostálgicos, Sora se pregunta qué hizo mal. También fantasea un poco sobre el cómo sería la vida si no hubiese decidido terminar la relación y simplemente continuar como estaban. Ella seguiría llorando y extrañando claro está, pero al menos tendría el consuelo de poder llamarlo cuando quisiera y besarlo cuando tuviera oportunidad de verlo.

Pero son pocos los días nostálgicos, la mayoría de días Sora está feliz y radiante con su actual pareja y no siente carecer de algo. Es por eso que no se deja dominar por la añoranza y simplemente se deja hacer un par de horas, cuando el amor por Yamato regresa y ella no lo obliga a irse.

Cuando está bien desear que Yamato estuviera con ella.

* * *

Ayer leí una frase en Tumblr y salió esto. Para los que les interesa leerla está aquí post: sirelo . tumblr (punto) com /160722890635/vnveiled-you-know-whats-fucked-up-that-you (Sólo arreglenlo un poco).

Esto está sin betear, así que es posible que cuente con uno que otro error. Me disculpo por eso.


End file.
